castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Vargulis, First Brood
Vargulis, First Brood '''can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have 50 energy on hand and are at least level 450. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before he flees. = '''Basic information = | gold=56,250,000|}} Vargulis, First Brood has 2.250.000.000 health. Use these text strings to post DMG needed in monster chat: *1 Rare 28.0M, 2 Rares 49.0M, 3 Rares 85.1M, 4 Rare ???? *1 Epic 36.7M, 2 Epics 68.9M, 3 Epics 119.8M, Legendary 204.4M Participants: up to 160 people total, with the following distribution: * 100 people levels 500+ * 40 people levels 150-499 * 20 people levels 100-149 This battle uses the Monster Stance and Target Area systems. = Additional Information = 'Vargulis, First Brood Combat System' See the Monster Stance page for more info. Vargulis, First Brood's stance is 35. ''' Decay starts at -5.0 per second, and decreases with successful attacks with a balanced general. '''Ultimate Mode: Get both the damage and critical bars to max level to unlock ultimate attack mode. When ultimate attack mode is activated, players have a limited time to take advantage of vastly increased damage and critical chance before both bars reset to their starting values. Players have 2 minutes to attack with +100% damage, and +10% critical chance. 'Siege Weapons' *weapons are verified 'Lore' 'Rewards while fighting Vargulis' 108 Damage Essence 'Rewards after slaying Vargulis' Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ' (*): 1 - 28.0 million (starts at 3.3m), 2 - 49.0 million (starts at 21.4m), 3 - 85.1 million (starts at 33.4m), 4 - ? (starts at 81.9m) *' ': 1 - 36,700,000 (starts at 20,530,000), 2 - 68,810,000 (starts at 39,560,000), 3 - 119,740,000 (starts at 72,980,000) *' ': 1 - 204,310,000 (starts at 103,520,000) (*): these ones are high quality and most newer players should pursue them early on. 'Alchemy' * , (Magic: 60 Attack, 60 Defense, +10 Fire Pierce). Needs: ** x15 ** x15 ** x15 * , (Off-hand: 50 Attack, 65 Defense, +40 Physical Resistance, 10 Fire Resistance, -25 Water Resistance, 1 slot). Needs: ** x5 ** x5 ** x5 ** x10 ** x10 * , (Magic: 65 Attack, 65 Defense, +25 Fire Pierce). Needs: ** x3 ** x1 * , (Off-hand: 60 Attack, 75 Defense, +90 Physical Resistance, +25 Fire Resistance, -25 Water Resistance, 1 slot). Needs: ** x1 ** x3 * , (Magic: 65 Attack, 65 Defense, +50 Fire Pierce). Needs: ** x2 **Must own (not consumed): and * , (Off-hand: 70 Attack, 80 Defense, +90 Physical Resistance, +25 Fire Resistance, -25 Water Resistance, 2 slots). Needs: ** x2 **Must own (not consumed): and 'Item Archives' None of this monster's items or alchemies are in the Item Archives at this moment (2018-11-30) 'Achievements' *Gold Medal: 56.250.000 pure damage in less than 24 hours (before 144 hrs monster timer): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) *Slay Vargulis, First Brood 5 times (1,000,000 min dmg + def): +5 Favor Points 'Notes' *Introduced: May 15, 2015 *Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. Category:Monsters